A sublimation type color printer has been proposed which forms a color picture on a transferred medium such as a transparent sheet or the like by sublimating yellow, magenta and cyan inks provided on an ink ribbon by a thermal head. The transparent sheet on which a color picture is formed by the printer is generally a sheet for use in a display apparatus such as an OHP (Overhead Projector) apparatus or the like. This conventional display apparatus is an apparatus which irradiates rays of light from a light source on the transparent sheet from a rear surface thereof to project rays of light representing a picture formed on the transparent sheet on a screen.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new display system different from such display apparatus. It is also an object of the present invention to provide an ink ribbon and a color printer most suitable for realizing the new display system.